


My Godfather...My Captor

by Ice_Demon_Allysandra, WolfStar_85



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2020-10-04 07:30:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20467322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ice_Demon_Allysandra/pseuds/Ice_Demon_Allysandra, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfStar_85/pseuds/WolfStar_85
Summary: When he fell into the Veil, Harry's heart shattered. He promised him a home. A family. A normal life. Voldemort is dead and he has Ginny but… She's not the face Harry sees. Her hands are too small and her red hair is all wrong. While working as an Auror, he's pulled to the Department of Mysteries after hearing a rumor: When the timing is just right, a soul from the Veil can be pulled back through. Harry is uncertain but hopeful.When Sirius does return, Harry discovers an old promise that was made between his parents and godfather. He also discovers just how deep Sirius' feelings for him are. Will he be the same Harry when his friends catch up?





	1. Ch. 1

My Godfather...My Captor

Disclaimer: We own nothing!!!

Chapter 1

Green, watery eyes stared at the cold floor as the young Auror knelt before the dreaded Veil that plagued his nightmares. Harry Potter felt foolish for believing such a ridiculous rumor. The ones who dreamd it up must read too much of the Quibbler. Harry removed his glasses and wiped his tears. He had thrown the mirror into the Veil and a lock of long, black hair hoping...now he didn't have his godfather's gift.

Harry jumped when he heard booted feet. But not from behind. They stepped toward him. Harry raised his head and his heart pounded. His poor eyesight could just make out the long, black hair and the shiny, silver pocket watch HE always wore around his waist. The greenish suit he'd worn… Harry lowered his glasses to see better as the man knelt before him as if to assure Harry that it truly was…

"S-S-Sirius?" Harry stuttered in a whisper as if afraid a louder voice may cause the man to vanish once again. Harry watched as Sirius leaned towards him, almost pressed firmly against him with how close he was, and smiled.

"Harry. It's been too long. You've aged some. It looks good on you."

"Sirius!" Harry threw his arms around the older wizard. His hair was still long and curly and he maintained the facial hair but… it seemed death had restored the youth and good looks Azkaban had stolen from him. "Sirius, I...I wanted to see you again. I'm sorry if I tore you away from Mum and Dad and Remus. I know what I did was selfish…" He babbled as large hands ran through his messy black hair and down his back over and over before tracing his almost feminine face.

"I killed him, Sirius. Voldemort is dead." Harry said. His godfather just smiled listening patiently. Hanging on each word. His gray-blue eyes flitting from Harry's eyes to his small but full mouth. "Ron and Hermione are together," Harry said causing Sirius to chuckle and nod knowingly.

"Ginny and I...we're back together. We started dating in my 6th year but I had to let her go to keep her safe but now...are you ok? You look upset. Are you ill?" He glanced at the Veil hoping they were far away so it wouldn't pull either of them in. He supposed his godfather was suffering after effects from whatever was on the other side and then stepping back into the Realm of the Living.

Sirius seemed lost in thought for a moment before his smile returned. A smile one might give to a person who made an error but it was easily forgiven. "Harry, you're an intelligent young man. You have common sense, which most people lack, so I know you'll understand when I say this: That girl is beneath you, Pup." Harry was confused.

"Sirius, how can you say that? I thought you liked her and all the Weasley's? They helped us so much. Mrs. Weasley killed Bellatrix! Just give Ginny a chance. She's really fantastic…"

"YOU'RE MINE!" Sirius barked suddenly causing Harry to jump but strong arms prevented him from getting too far. "W-hat?" the young Auror croaked. "Yours? What do you mean?" Harry asked with a bit of a gulp. 'did… did Siris just…' Harry thought stunned and more confused in his long held grief. Maybe his godfather did change after death… and got more intune with his spirit animal or the big black dog his godfather could change into.

"Exactly what I said, Pup!" Sirius exclaimed before he calmed down a bit. He breathed deeply a few times and his smile returned. "Harry, did you study Animagus fully while at Hogwarts?"

"Yes. I did but… I never was able to change fully… I would get stuck halfway." Harry explained glad for the change in subject. Sirius chuckled once more.

"I can help you there. However, that is not what I meant." He pulled Harry to his feet and led him further from the Veil. It contained too many horrid memories. "You see, Pup, there is a rare occurrence when a witch or wizard spends a long amount of time in their animal form, such as I while in Azkaban and on the run from the Ministry. They begin to tap into their animal instincts. They begin to display certain needs such as hunting, socialism…" his grey-blue eyes locked with green. "The need to mate."

"You're telling me… your dog instincts are kicking in? You need a mate to help with that?" Harry deadpanned. Sirius laughed in an almost mad way. Harry wondered if it was because The Blacks were known to inbreed to maintain their blood purity and as a result, several notable members were, for lack of a better word, unstable. 'then again AzKaban didn't really help Siris with the dementor exposure for most of my life till he got out when I was thirteen.' Harry thought about his godfather's new… quirks.

"My Harry. Always so clever." he said with pride and then he sighed. "But there are times you can fail to pin-point what you need to know. No matter. I will guide you, naturally." he checked the time on his pocket watch. Nearly midnight. Time to get the hell out of this bloody place. "There is another reason besides that. A promise made long ago...but enough for now. Come here."

Harry stepped back. "No." he replied. Sirius smiled that forgiving smile again.

"Harry James Potter," he began. "I spent a long time hiding my true feelings out of respect for your parents and the fact that you were on a possibly deadly mission but now Voldemort is dead and you've grown so much." he flicked his eyes down Harry's taller but still small frame.

"The Veil was terrible but it restored what Azkaban took from me and it also allowed me to think and realize who my mate was and I was saddened because I thought I'd never have him…" he smirked. "Yet...here you are. In my arms. Where you belong."

Time seemed to halt as Harry let this sink in. He heard Sirius give an impatient grunt as he tried to pull Harry closer in order to Apparate. "No!" Harry said causing his godfather to freeze in surprise.

"Sirius, you can't be...serious!" he almost laughed at the pun. "You...we...we can't. The Veil has made you confused. I'm your godson. Your best friends' son. Besides, I am to be engaged…"

"Harry James Potter-Black," Sirius said still tugging Harry. Harry breathed deeply. He loved his godfather so much but...the man's mind needed to heal. And he would help.

"No." he said firmly. Sirius looked at him astounded. A bit angry and a look that promised punishment. Sirius Orion Black always got what he wanted.

Harry smiled. It was just the effect of the Veil.

"Sirius, please, I'm here to help you. You've just come back from Merlin knows where and it seems to have confused you. But...I'm here with you. Always. We're going to get through this together and be a proper family just like you said." he stepped close to hug his godfather.

A huge mistake. He had just fallen into the trap waiting for him.

Sirius gave a smile as Harry's arms wrapped around him and he returned the gesture in kind. Pressing Harry close to his body. Close enough that with a sudden movement, he had apparated them away from the Ministry entirely. When they landed he was still holding Harry against him.

Sirius gave a smile as Harry's arms wrapped around him and he returned the gesture in kind. Pressing Harry close to his body. Close enough that with a sudden movement, he had apparated them away from the Ministry entirely. When they landed he was still holding Harry against him.


	2. Ch. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Revelations...two for the price of one.

Ch. 2

Harry felt a little sick from the sudden lurch. It was similar to traveling by portkey but with the danger of being splinched. He realized his face was buried in his godfather’s chest. He smelled good. Very masculine. Like a forest and fresh wind. “Wh-where are we?” he whispered. He tried to pull away until a growl from Sirius’ throat told him to stop. That he wasn’t going anywhere.

Sirius didn't let go of Harry, for quite some time. And he refused to let him pull away. He gave a chuckle, an almost dark chuckle. "As if you didn't know." He said before turning Harry around in his arms and clasping his hands around Harry's chest. The ancient building that stood before them was where it all began. For them at least. It was where Sirius first met Harry. Not where he first saw him, but where they had first truly met. The building known simply as, the Shrieking Shack. "There are more ways to get to this place than through the school." He whispered into Harry's ear before running his tongue along the outer edge of it.

“Stop that!” Harry used the strength he gained from years of Quidditch training as well as his training with the Aurors. He shoved Sirius back. “Is this the man my parents trusted to take care of me? You’re not the Sirius I knew. Where is my godfather?” He was scared this man was simply taking the shape of Sirius Black. “Let me go. I have people waiting for me. Ginny…”

Sirius let out another deep growl, almost equivalent to what he might do in his dog form, when Harry mentioned Ginny. Yes, he cared a lot about the Weasley's, but Ginny was not who Harry was to be with. He then smiled gently and his lips pressed together some. "You know it's truly me Harry. In your gut, you know. I have told you already how it will be. It is time you accept it. You are mine!" He went silent for a moment then spoke again. "Your mother and father entrusted me as your godfather, yes. And if they had trusted me as their secret keeper, they might still be alive to this day! But, no. Peter got that position and look where it landed everyone. All of them, dead. All but me." He took a step closer to Harry. "I am your godfather, I am Sirius Black. And you. Are...mine! My pup! You belong to and with me!" He took hold of Harry's hand and attempted to pull him toward the shack. "I'm time, you will come to understand this."

Harry breathed in and out. He needed to think rationally. “You’re absolutely right. You are my Sirius. I shouldn’t have doubted you. Siri, let’s go see the Weasley’s. They will be so happy to know you’re alive. Remus and Tonks and...many great people died but the loved ones we have left would be over the moon to see you.” he brushed his hand over Sirius’s bearded cheek and smiled.

"No!" Sirius said sharply. "The less you are near that girl, the better off you are my pup!" He smiled in a gentle way. "Come, let's get you inside. We need to just sit down together and talk this all through." Though Harry didn't know it, once he stepped foot inside the building with Sirius this time, he would not be coming back out unless Sirius gave him permission or was with him.

“You’re mad,” Harry dared say. He’d denied that and defended Sirius to Mrs. Weasley. Ron, and Hermione but now that he could focus on something other than the war and Voldemort, he could sense it. The Blacks were powerful but madness ran through their veins as well. “I’m not going in there.”

Sirius sighed almost exasperated. "Harry, come now. You know I only have your best interests at heart. And I won't do anything to truly hurt you." He took a tighter hold on Harry's hand. "Now, come on. Let's go inside, it's cool out and I don't want you getting sick." He didn't wait for Harry to come along. He pulled the teenager to him and lifted him up into his arms, to carry him bridal style. He went to the door and pushed it open, carrying Harry over the threshold. He kicked the door shut and carried Harry to the old sofa and set him down. "Please don't make this hard on both of us."

Harry tried not to cry. He was a man now...for the most part. Sirius was staring at him approvingly. The simple but form fitting jeans and a t-shirt that actually suited him rather than Dudley’s old clothes or his school uniform that covered everything. “Such a handsome young man..” Sirius cooed and stepped closer. His hand brushed Harry’s shoulder and slid down to his chest. He began to laugh again. His famous ‘bark’ of a laugh. Harry looked up confused. “Such a handsome man…” Sirius repeated. “And at the same time...what a beautiful young lady.”

Harry’s jaw dropped. What did that mean…? It clicked.

“You...know?” 

Sirius let out another bark of laughter. "Of course I know." He said with a single nod of his head. "I know a lot about you Harry. You must remember, your father was my best friend. I was there when you were born." He slid his hands lower, down to Harry's waist, to the tail of Harry's shirt and lightly tugged on it, sliding the fabric up Harry's body. His fingertips teasing Harry's bare skin. "And right now, you are in heat! And I am here to help calm that down!" 

Harry gasped. Sirius wanted to...he jumped up and ran for the door. Then into the labyrinth of tattered hallways from Remus’ anguished transformation. Harry felt immediately confused and disoriented thanks to the spell placed by Sirius. But he felt more fear hearing the angry but excited howls behind him. Padfoot was on the hunt. 

The door...where was the door! Where was the tunnel that led to the Whomping Willow? Surely there was someone or something at Hogwarts that could help him cure his beloved godfather...right? Harry froze as a dark shape trotted by the nook he hid in. It passed. Harry got up again after a few minutes and...there! The door! Heart pumping, he raced for it and pushed the door open…

...he fell right onto a bed that wasn’t in the room before. “Welcome back.” Sirius greeted pleasantly. He was in a comfortable armchair stripped to just his boxers which exposed his tattoos. Harry had always meant to ask about them but never had the chance. Sirius had something in his hand...his belt.


	3. Ch. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ch. 3

Ch. 3

“Sirius...please…” Harry panted.

Sirius chuckled as he looked over Harry's body. He had folded the belt over on itself and snapped it against his open palm. "There is no way out of this place Harry. Not unless I will it! Now," he stood and stepped over. Harry would be able to see the bulge in the front of Sirius' boxers as the chase had aroused his godfather. "I asked you to make this an easy transition on both of us, but you couldn't do that, could you? And for that, I must punish you. Pull your pants down, Harry!" 

He waited patiently, then began snapping the belt against his hand again. "I said...pull them down! If I have to do it for you, they will not be going back on. I will tear them to shreds! So if you want at least a little decency while you're here, you will do as I say and pull them down! Underwear too!" He paused, "come on! Hurry up! We don't have all day for this."

No, no, no! Then he would see Harry’s ultimate secret! The thing that really made Aunt Petunia hate him. She never told Vernon or Dudley though. They suffered enough just having a freak in the house. Blood curses existed in the Wizarding world. Curses that killed Witches and Wizards much too young making childbirth extremely dangerous. Curses that pulled the sufferer into an animal form and would eventually seal them into that form for eternity after too many transformations. But this one...this one was the rarest of all. So rare, no one ever came forward so it wasn’t documented.

But then...Sirius already knew, didn’t he? Harry sighed shakily and unbuttoned his jeans.He slid off his shoes and then slid the jeans down his long, lean legs. A tear fell as he took hold of his loose boxers.. “Forgetting something, Pup?” Sirius asked. “Be a good girl for Daddy. Show him everything.”

Another tear. Harry glanced at the belt. There was no escaping his fate. He removed his shirt but held it to his chest and whispered the counter-spell Hermioned taught him. She had found out by accident and swore never to tell. She had helped Harry find a glamour spell rather than the uncomfortable garment Harry usually wore. That way, it was easier to hide. He felt the spell lift and sighed. The last protective barrier joined the pool of fabric on the floor. Harry’s hands were all that was shielding his manhood...and womanhood. One across his/her chest and the other in his/her lap. Harry didn’t want it to be worse. His/her hands fell.

“D-daddy?” she sniffled at the odd choice Sirius referred to himself. “You’re not my daddy.” 

Sirius chuckled. "I am now." He said looking Harry up and down. He licked his lips almost hungrily. "Nice full breasts. What are they sweetheart? B cup? C?" He knew they wasn't quite C but even so, they were gorgeous. Harry was gorgeous.

Sirius' eyes traveled down Harry's body, taking in his form; they came to rest in his first most prominent feature, his genitals. A hungry growl slipped out of his throat. "So handsome, so pretty! Turn around for Daddy, let me see all of you!"

Why oh why was he obeying? Was it fear of being beaten? Dudley used to before Harry began Hogwarts so that wasn’t it. What? Did he fear displeasing Sirius? Of...of the man leaving him if he wasn’t good enough? The thought was like a punch to his belly. Regardless, he turned showing off his back. A few scars from childhood and the war but nothing horrendous. “Like this?” he whispered.

Sirius growled seeing the scars. "Who did that Harry?" He asked and Harry would hear anger in his voice. "Was it the Muggles? We're they the one that marked MY pup's body with scars?" He knew the answer of course. It had to be. They were the only ones who could have, for no one in the Wizarding World would dare touch the great Harry Potter in that manner.

Sirius sighed and shook his head. "I am sorry they did that. But it is all over now. They will not touch you again in that manner! You are mine! Still…" he paused and stood. "My pup has misbehaved. For that, Daddy must punish you. Bend over Harry! Grab your ankles! If you take your punishment like a boy, or girl, Daddy will reward you greatly." 

Harry wanted to resist but in the end, Hari turned fully and obeyed. Her pert arse on full display. “No,” she replied answering his question. “It wasn’t just muggles. You know there was a battle to end it all. You appeared to me yourself through the Resurrection Stone in the Forest with my parents and Remus. Did you think it wouldn’t leave some scars?” She looked over her shoulder and...smirked. “Hermione and Mrs. Weasley thought I was a replacement for my father. A newer, younger, and aliver version of James, Siri. Am I?” Harry’s other half was a little bolder.

“Hari,” Harry whispered. “Careful.” he warned.

"Are you a replacement for James? Harry, maybe." Sirius said wetting his lips. "Harry, is...so much like his father. I could easily see him and I doing much the same things James and I did. But, I'm not dealing with Harry. Am I?" He smirked knowingly. "Now, be good for me and take your punishment, okay?"

Sirius gently ran a hand down along Harry's ass. "So smooth…" he lamented. "Mmm, yes. Tell me Hari! Do you shave everything?" He could plainly see the answer but wanted to hear it from Hari or even Harry's mouth. Without waiting for an answer, he lifted the belt and snapped it down against Hari's ass cheeks.

Both halves cried out. “Not James…” they whispered. “I...we’re me. We’re us.” Another scream. Another smack. Hari got an idea Harry was too late to stop. “Do you like it smooth, Siri? I’m not James, Daddy. Did he have a pretty pink pussy? Do you smell ripe peaches and cream? That’s me down there. Did he smell like that?”

Sirius growled again and hit Hari's ass with the belt again, a bit harder this time. How dare she mention James in that way! Then again, he had some feelings for James just...not quite like he did Harry or Hari, but close.

"James Potter was all man! There wasn't a lick of female within him. But you my darling." He let out a soft almost uncharacteristic chuckle before bringing the belt down against the soft flesh once more. "You are aching to be bred aren't you?" He asked and swatted her once more. "Keep on and you might just feel this leather against that soft, wet pussy princess!"

“Is that what you want, Daddy? All man? Are you like Dumbledore? Wanting to force Hari into a cage and under the surface?” Harry asked. Did the man know what it was like to be suppressed when he came as a pair? He spent 12 years in Azkaban but they spent their whole lives in a prison of their own flesh. “Are you, Daddy? I’m not the man you seem to want.” All his/her hidden feelings came out at last.

Sirius growled again. He was in a way, like Dumbledore and in a way, not! He didn't care if they had a dick or pussy as long as he was on top and as long as it was HIS Harry(i)! The belt came down again hard enough that the doubled over leather snapped twice once against skin and once against itself. "I am not Dumbledore!" He snarled. "I have known all along what you are and what you have and I want it...all! And I will have it! Harry James Potter and Hari Jasmine Potter!" He of course had made up the middle name for Harry's more female self! Daddy will take what he wants and he wants it all!" 

He unfolded the belt and instead of bringing it down on their ass he brought it up, the leather snapping against Harry(i)'s pussy as well as their balls and dick, striking both halves at once. "Is your pussy getting wet Hari?" He asked. "Is that pretty dick getting hard Harry? Because by the time I'm done…both sides of you will be screaming my name! Screaming for Daddy!" 

The ‘twins’ screamed as they came. Sirius panted as he placed a collar around their neck. They would rest a moment but after a brief rest…”Are you a virgin?” he whispered knowing what boys and girls did in Hogwarts. So many secret passages. He should know. He helped write the Map. Hari gave Harry control. She wasn’t used to being free so long so she had to build her stamina. Harry collapsed on the bed. “Yes, Daddy.” he stared up into those grey eyes that filled with the familiar warmth he knew. “Oh, my sweet baby. Daddy’s so proud, baby.” Harry didn’t want to anger him. “Thank you, Daddy.”

“Say “I love you, Daddy.” Sirius demanded before he would let them sleep. Harry looked up again. “I love you, Daddy.” he complied. He felt Sirius climb into bed with them and held them close. His hands roaming all over the body he had craved for so long. James was dead but he would fulfill his vow he made to Sirius long ago: His twin son and daughter, fused in the same body, would belong to Sirius when they came of age. And they were of age.


End file.
